The Lion King Song Fics
by sharp52092
Summary: In the first installment, Darth Sidious informs his growing number of Separatists to "be prepared". In the second installment, Palpatine comforts young Anakin, "One day when you're big and strong, you will be a Sith!" Based on the songs from Disney's, The Lion King.
1. Be Prepared

**Be Prepared**

**Lord Sidious informs his growing number of Separatists to be prepared. Featuring the same titled song from _The Lion King_. **

**Nothing too serious, this one shot is just for fun.**

**Lastly, I own nothing.**

* * *

_Two years following the Battle of Naboo..._

On some world outside the Republic, the future leaders of the Confederate of Independent Systems gathered.

What a terrible day this had been!

According to Lord Sidious, these two Senators were crucial to Gunray's latest trial in the Republic courts. Under his orders, they pooled their assets together and hired an assassin.

An incompetent assassin.

Of course none them of had counted on the bloody Jedi showing up!

"Oh, look at us." Nut Gunray moaned. "It's no wonder we're lower than low." Even some commoners in Republic society had more in terms of influence and power.

They couldn't even find a proper assassin.

"It's all the Jedi's fault!" San Hill added.

"Yes!" Poggle raised his cane. "I despise them! Them and their Forceful ways!"

"Oh," A hooded figrue came on the large mobile communications screen. "But surely not all Forceful beings are bad."

San Hill breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh," His slender fingers resting on his three hearts. "Lord Sidious, it's you."

Sidious rolled his eyes under his hood. He was surrounded by idiots.

"Lord Sidious, did you bring us anything?" New treasures or news perhaps.

"Well," Sidious looked over to see a box of treasure being brought in. "I don't think you really deserve this, I practically gave those Senators to you and you couldn't eve dispose of them." He looked less than pleased.

"Well," The Geonosian looked from the treasures to his lordship. "Yes, milord...but," Poggle the Lesser stuttered in his Geonosian accent. "It wasn't exactly our fault."

"Yes, milord," Gunray added. "What were we supposed to do? Kill the Jedi?" As if they really could.

_"Precisely,"_ Sidious sat up in his chair.

If all eyes wren't on him yet, they were now.

"I never thought nonhumans," Sidious began to explain._ "Essential."_ Sidious walked the room more. His robbed hands behind his back, "They're crude." The blue image scanned a member of Nute Gunray's entourage, Rute Gunray, head to toe. "And unspeakably _plain_." Sidious floated around the room a bit more, "But maybe they've a glimmer of potential, if allied to my vision and brain," Sidious almost laughed. Then he sighed. "I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a Gungan's backside." Sidious' eyes immediately noticed a few of the nonhuman's not paying attention. "But thick as you are, _pay attention!"_

Everyone being in the chamber straightened up.

Sidious nodded in approval. "My words are a matter of pride." He smiled in an oh so sinister way.

Sidious looked at the many ridiculous faces, "It's clear from your vacant expressions," He waved a hand in front of Wat Tambor, leader of the Techno Union. "The lights are not all on upstairs, but we're talking about the _Republic_ and _power_." Sidious smirked, "Even you can't be caught unaware."

Several beings in the crowd raised a brow or what would be considered a brow on their non human bodies.

"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime," Sidious explained. "Be prepared for_ sensational news!"_ The man under the hood smiled. "A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer," He walked with a bounce in his step. As if he were a schoolboy.

Every other being was looking from one another to Sidious.

"And...where do we feature?" Nute Gunray asked.

"Just listen to teacher," Sidious winked at the Neimoidian. "I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues! And in justice deliciously squared, _be prepared!"_

"Very well, milord." Every being in the nodded hesitantly.

"Be prepared!" They repeated.

"We'll, be prepared!" San Hill said in enthusiastic tone. "For what?" Asked the puzzled Muun.

Lord Sidious raised his arms in a worshiping gesture as he roared his next six words. Six words no being in this room they thought they would have heard.

"For the death of the Republic!"

_"What?"_

_"Impossible!"_

_"Amazing!_

_"What?"_

_"How?"_

"No, fools!" Sidious yelled. "We will create war. Chaos! And at long last the Republic will brought down and the Jedi, too!"

Every being in the chamber began to cheer. Finally! The broken Republic and it's slaves, the Jedi would get their dues.

"Great idea! Who needs a Republic?"

"Or the Jedi!"

"No Republic! La la la la!" The Neimoidians and others began to sing. "No Republic, no Republic!"

"IDIOTS!" Sidious roared. "There will be a government!

Nute Gunray frowned, "But you said-"

"I will be _the_ government! _I will be Emperor!"_ Sidious raised his arms. "Join me and you will _never_ be powerless again!"

How could they say no to such a promise.

"Long live the Emperor!"

The cheers rang out louder than ever, _"Long live the Emperor!"_

Gunray raised his hand to silence the crowd. "It will be great that we'll soon be connected with a Emperor who'll be all-time adored."

"Of course," Sidious added. "Quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board."

The crowd wore eager faces.

Sidious winked again, "The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is..._you won't get a sniff without me!"_ Sidious warned.

Every being in the chamber nodded with a hint of fear behind their eyes or other visuals.

"So prepare for the coup of the century!" The millennium! "Be prepared for the murkiest scam" A war, all designed to bring the Jedi down. "Meticulous planning tenacity! Spanning decades of denial is simply why I'll be Emperor undisputed respected, saluted and seen for the _wonder I am!_ Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared" They all yelled. _"Be prepared!"_

* * *

**Got stuck inside today thanks to the snow. I was Youtubing videos and I found a video with the same song a series of Palpatine and other Star Wars clips. And yeah, ****after John Williams great music, this could qualify as Palpatine's theme song in the Prequel Trilogy.**

**What do you think? ****Please leave a review!**


	2. Palpatine's Lullaby

**Palpatine's Lullaby**

**Based on the song, My Lullaby, from ****_The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride._**

**Who knew Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor and secret Sith Lord Darth Sidious could be so nurturing.**

* * *

_Coruscant_

As the Coruscanti suns were setting, Palpatine fianlly decided to retire to his private chambers for the evening, when his comm screen lit up.

"Supreme Chancellor, you have a visitor." Said his secretary.

Palpatine raised a brow, "A visitor?" He didn't have any more appointments today.

"Shall I send him in?"

Palpatine hesitated, but wondered who he could be, "Very well."

The door opened to reveal a young boy, wearing a Jedi robes and tunic. And finally a Padawan braid.

"Padawan Skywalker," Said Palpatine in a pleasant, but surprised tone.

Apparently the boy and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi had gotten into his some sort of disagreement.

Palpatine was most curious, "What was this...disagreement about?"

Skywalker didn't say much. He looked like didn't know what to say.

It was what he didn't say, what Palpatine noticed that told him everything he needed to know.

Palpatine noticed the fury simmering in the boy.

He almost shook his head as a smiled.

Every time Palpatine saw this seemingly guiless pleasant-faced boy, this Forceful boy, he could now see the path to the Sith and their glorious rise to _power_.

Anakin didn't like the look that came over Palpatine face, "Sir..."

_"Hush!"_ Palpatine snapped.

Seeing that he had frightened the boy, "Hush," He said in a soothing, gentle voice. He knelt down to be eye level with the boy. "My young friend. You must be exhausted." He rested his fingers against the boy's head.

Moments later, the boy began to yawn.

Palpatine ushered the boy to a chair and covered the boy in a cloak. "Sleep, my young Jedi," He whispered in an almost soothing tone. "Let your dreams take wing." He smiled and said out of earshot. "One day when you're big and strong, you will be a _Sith!"_

"Hm," Anakin briefly opened his sleepy eyes. "Good night..." And leaned back against the chair as sleep took over him.

"Good night, my future apprentice," Palpatine whispered. "Tomorrow, your training intensifies."

Palpatine stalked back to his private office.

Now that the Sith were finally being revealed, he would be persecuted.

Left alone with no defense. Maul was gone.

And when Palpatine thought of what that arrogant _brute_, Kenobi had done to Maul, he got a little tense.

But then he had planned a plan so pretty that he didn't feel so depressed, because it soothed his inner rage and it helped him meditate.

The sound of Kenobi's dying gasp.

The Order's Padawans and Younglings squealing in his grasp.

Master Yoda's mournful cry.

That was his lullaby.

Now the past he had tried forgetting and his foes he could forgive. From the Jedi's arrogance and letting the Republic fall into its weakened state. And finally Kenobi for killing Maul.

The trouble was that, while he knew it was petty, but he hated to let them live.

Sate Pestage looked down at the boy in the chair, "So you found yourself somebody who will...deal with the Jedi?" When the time came. Sate didn't know all the details, but he knew his longtime associate had plans for the Jedi Order.

"Oh," Palpatine smirked, "The battle may be bloody," He raised the hood of his cloak. "But that kind of works for me."

The melody of blood red lightsabers.

A counterpoint of painful hollers.

The symphony of death.

That was his lullaby

Now Plagueis and Maul are gone, but he and Tyranus were still around.

Sidious to groom this young lad.

While Tyranus was the perfect placeholder until the boy learned to be a killer with a lust for being bad!

Pestage stared down at the boy. He didn't see anything special or powerful about him. "Sleep, you little sleemo!"

Sidious glared at Sate.

While Sate was no Jedi, he could sense Palpatine's anger. "I mean, precious little _thing_," Sate corrected himself.

"One day when you're big and strong you will be a Sith!"

The pounding of the drums of impending war.

The thrill of Anakin's mighty rage.

The joy of vengeance.

Testify!

Sidious could hear the thunderous applause. Beings cheering him on and shuddering at his future apprentice.

"Skywalker, what a guy." Sate Pestage moaned under his breathe.

Darth Sidious nodded in approval.

He then went out onto the balcony to look at the Jedi Temple.

Payback time is nearing.

And then _his _flag would fly against the blood-red sky.

That was his lullaby!

_End._

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Trivia: I don't know if Palpatine was really upset or angry over the loss of Maul, but I could see him being angry over it. I mean he trained Maul for at least ten to maybe twenty years. Then Obi-Wan kills him and all that work is gone.**

**I'm thinking about one day doing one over the song, One of Us, also from _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_.**

**Working chapter 7 of _Surprises: The Price of Freedom_. Hopefully I'll update it and _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier_. **

**Review please.**


End file.
